


once i reopened my eyes

by coffeeandshakyhands



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE THAT), (THESE ARE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS THAT THE STREAMERS PLAY), (THIS IS ALL FICTIONAL), AYYYYY AWESAMDAD POG, Angry Wilbur Soot, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Complete, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, EXTREME TOMMYINNIT APOLOGIST HERE, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Out of Character Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Has Anxiety Disorder (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Panic Attacks (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Smoking, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot is Not Insane, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, also sam and wilbur are friends pog :), also this fic lowkey bashes phil and techno lol, as a person with anxiety they’re great, everyone has three hearts on their wrist that represent their lives, fidget toys!!!!, goddamnit wilbur, hes genuinely sorry for what he put tommy through but he doesn’t show it, hes rlly fucking mad at himself, idk why i draw him like that but he does :), just a quick warning, kind of???, sam and wilbur are tommy’s parental figures, techno is there for like one rlly short interlude, theyre best friends ur honor, wilbur soot is tommyinnit’s parental figure because phil wasn’t there lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Wilbur Soot opened his eyes to confusion, anger, and joy.
Relationships: Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, all platonic lmao don’t ship real ppl unless they give permission
Comments: 50
Kudos: 701





	1. a return

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYY we out here writing resurrected wilbur
> 
> also tommy’s hair is based off this BEAUTIFUL ART https://pin.it/4TVNPRU

Wilbur Soot died and came back. It was as simple as that, yet so complex at the same time.

Wilbur didn’t plan on coming back. He enjoyed being dead, actually. He could smoke as much as he wanted while he glared daggers at Schlatt ( _after all, being in a void of nothing didn’t change his opinion on the man_ ), he could sleep as long as he wanted, he could watch the world from the emptiness.

He barely did the last thing. It pained him too much to look at the world he begged to leave.

But after talking to Tommy, his little brother, the boy he would kill for, he found himself being somewhat excited about coming back.

Tommy wanted him back. Tommy still cared about him, after all the shit Wilbur put him through.

Wilbur found out that day it was possible to cry in the strange void he resided in.

But now, Wilbur was laying in a crater, newly resurrected. He didn’t know why, but he knew it had been done. He saw a flash of light, and now he was back to the button room that he died in. Granted, it was nearly blown to smithereens, but it was the room. He felt his head buzzing, a few happy memories from Ghostbur appearing in his head.

The tall man stood up, nearly falling from how steep the small ledge he resided on was.  _ Right, it’s gone. Permanently,  _ Wilbur dully noted, his eyebrows furrowing and his mind registering the bedrock at the bottom of the giant crater.

Bedrock. It had been blown _all the way to fucking bedrock._

Jesus Christ.

Wilbur noted that he was wearing the exact clothes he wore when he died, except he saw a few changes. His shirt was instead the bright, yellow sweater that had belonged to his cheery, ghost counterpart. His usual black combat boots were now knee-high, and his trench coat had a single, dark stain on the right side.

The man knew what it was, but refused to dwell on it.

Wilbur found that he was glad he still had his fingerless gloves, especially since he had to climb an extremely deep crater that was rocky and sharp as all hell. After a few minutes, the brunet was finally out, dusting off his hands and ignoring the tiny cuts on the pads of his fingers.

He glanced at his left wrist, being shocked to see that the usual three hearts that sat there were completely red, none of them crossed out and none of them scarred over. 

They were completely fine. Wilbur gave a smile.

The man adjusted his circular glasses, suddenly noticing a stripe of white in his hair. His eyebrows furrowed, moving his bangs so that they were in his face. White streaks were clearly visibly, his eyes widening. He guessed it was time for a new hair style.

He began walking, not even glancing back at the crater behind him as he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. Who had even resurrected him? Nobody was there, and nobody seemed to be anywhere near L’manberg’s remains. Maybe he had been sent back on his own? No, that couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be a coincidence. Those hardly happened, and he was never one to believe in fate.

Didn’t Phil know a bit about necromancy? Maybe he was behind this. Or Tommy. Tommy did say they kept Dream alive to bring him back, but he doubted that Dream was telling the truth. That man manipulated Wilbur’s entire family, he couldn’t trust Dream at all with that kind of record. Eh, he’d find out sooner or later. He’d find someone.

As he strolled down the Prime Path, he saw multiple buildings he didn’t recognize.A pink colored cottage, an incomplete office-like building, and a huge building site that had a sign with “Big Innit Hotel.” Wilbur smiled at the fact that Tommy was founding such a great build, the smile suddenly fading when his vision blurred.

_ Dream was yelling at Tommy. He was acting happy. The blue, Tubbo’s Administration, the new flag, the sewers, Tommy Tommy where was Tommy oh god oh shit he’s got so many cuts and bruises his eyes aren’t blue anymore no no no no no nonononono _ **_ The argument with Phil WHY DID HE ABANDON THEM ALL WHY WHY WHY IN FUCK’S NAME COULDN’T WILBUR DO ANYTHING R ̶̹̦͙̺͍͛͜ ̴̧͙̹̫̞̤̪̪̟̼̈́̽̒̋̈͝Ỉ̵̡͙̲̤̻̏̀G̶̡̢̛̛͙̦͍̫̗̞̈́̾̀̑͑ ̶̨̣̳͛̌͝H̶̯̗͌͊̾̉̓͘T̶̺̫̥͕̖̳̑͗̌̀͒̋— _ **

His vision finally cleared properly, his breathing heavy and his entire body shaking.

_Ghostbur saw all of that? How did he forget such fucking messed up things?_

Tommy had been through so much, and his ghost form couldn’t do anything.

Wilbur clenched his fists, taking a few breathes and continuing his walk down the oh-so-familiar path. His pace was slightly quicker, and his entire body ached for the need of nicotine. He really wished they had buried his body with a pack of cigarettes.

Phil really didn’t give a shit about any of them, did he? All of his kids were toys he could throw away. Except for Techno. Techno, Techno, _**fucking Techno**_. He called Wilbur a psychopath for blowing up a country but praised Techno when he did the same. It didn’t matter if they did it for different reasons, both of them still traumatized so many people.

The next time he saw Phil, he was going to sock that man in the jaw.

As Wilbur walked, he didn’t quite know where to go, in all honesty. At this rate, he was just walking until he saw someone. He ended up on the sand of the beach, seeing a small town in the distance. An unfamiliar flagged waved over the arctic covered land, Wilbur raising an eyebrow.

He needed to get a boat.

-•-•-•-

Tommy sat as still as possible on the stump of the log, hearing the chopping of scissors and watching his golden hair fall to the ground.

Sam quietly humming could be heard as he snipped at the messily chopped off hair, fixing the smoke covered bits and leaving the tiny braided part Tommy had said he wanted to keep.

“Thanks for doing this, Sam,” Tommy muttered, picking at his overgrown nails and continuing to look forward. The cold wind of the arctic brushed against his neck, Snowchester’s flag waving in distance. It reminded the boy of Techno’s cabin, a memory that made him shiver.

“It’s no problem, kid. You needed the new haircut, it looked like it’d been chopped off with a sword.”

“Well, it was.”

Sam let out a laugh at that, placing his scissors in his bag and brushing a few cut-off hairs from the teenager’s neck.

“There, done. You can go look at your reflection in the water,” Sam said, gesturing to the docks of the small country they stood in. Tommy gave a grin, scrambling up from his seat and looking into the water.

His hair was how to had been during the L’Manberg era, it’s fluffiness returning and his bangs barely going over his eyes. On the right side of his hair, a much longer, braided piece sat there, the section reaching just above his shoulder.

The teenager gave a smile. He loved it.

He glanced up, suddenly seeing a small boat in the distance. Tommy raised an eyebrow, looking behind him to see Sam doing the same.

“Hey, did Tubbo go out fishing?”

“No, Tommy, I don’t think he did...” Sam muttered, grabbing his axe that sat on the ground and walking over to the shore.

“Hello?” A voice rang out from the water, Tommy’s eyes widening. _He had heard that voice! If he could just remember where it was from..._

“Hey! Uhm, who are you? Pull up to the shoreline, please,” Sam yelled back, the man rowing faster and pulling up to the shore. As the person stepped out of the boat, Tommy’s heart stopped.

_ No, no, it couldn’t be. There was no way in hell. _

“Wilby?” Tommy muttered, looking at the man that stood there. Wilbur’s face gained a tiny smile, holding his arms open as an invitation.

“Hi, Toms.”

Tommy ran forward, engulfing his father figure in a hug and burying his face in his shoulder. For once, he was glad for his and Wilbur’s tall heights, because the hug was perfect. He let out a shaky exhale as his eyes clouded with tears.

“You’re alive, oh my fuck,” Tommy muttered, Wilbur rubbing his brother’s back and running a hand through his newly cut hair.

“How? How in hell’s name are you back?” Sam asked, a look of shock on his face.

“In all honesty, I don’t know. I woke up in the remains of the... room, and nobody was there. I’m guessing I came back where I died, but the ritual to bring me back was held elsewhere,” Wilbur finished, hesitating when he brought up his death place. He still had his arms wrapped around Tommy, letting the boy hug him as he replied to the creeper hybrid.

“Ah, makes sense. Pretty sure that your resurrection is the work of Phil, then. He was planning to hold a resurrection earlier today at Techno’s cabin, wherever that is. We don’t know the location, pretty sure he didn’t want anyone but him n’ Techno there,” Sam explained quickly, Tommy finally pulling away from his brother and wiping his eyes.

“That’s a dick move,” Wilbur deadpanned, causing Sam to let out a laugh. The man previously mentioned jokingly punched the boy on the arm, causing Tommy to jokingly elbow the hybrid in the side.

“I’m sorry-”

“Tommy, for the love of Ender, don’t apologize. Please. Like I said, I’m so proud of you, okay? I’m so fucking proud of you. You dealt with me loosing it while we were in exile, and you’ve lived through so much shit at sixteen. Sixteen, Tommy. I should be the one apologizing for putting you through so much bullshit,” Wilbur replied, giving another small smile and brushing his own hair from his eyes. 

Tommy realized that Wilbur’s hair was different, raising an eyebrow. “Your hair...”

“Yeah, strange, isn’t it? But, anyways, Tommy knows where Techno lives, right? Can you take me there? I’ve gotta talk to the both of them,” Wilbur commented, his fists clenched and a forced smile on his face.

Sam and Tommy didn’t notice the fake expression, Sam looking at Tommy and raising an eyebrow. “Your decision, nookling. I’m not gonna interfere.”

Tommy felt his breathing speed up a bit at the idea of going back to the cabin, Wilbur immediately helping the boy sit down.

“No, no, no, Tommy, you don’t have to. If you don’t want to, I swear I won’t be mad, okay?” Wilbur insisted, Sam standing off to the side as he let the two talk.

“Yeah, I really don’t want to. Please.”

“Okay, that’s fine, Toms. I’m not gonna be mad, and neither is Sam. Like he said, it’s your decision, man,” Wilbur reassured, patting his brother on the shoulder.

“Okay, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me for letting you make your own decisions, Toms. It’s your own life. Do whatever the fuck you want, as long as it isn’t blowing up a country,” Wilbur joked, causing Tommy to snort.

“Now, can you guys show me around this new nation? It’s quite pretty.”


	2. talks after a tour

Tommy didn’t expect that he’d be dragging his previously dead brother around a new country that his best friend built, but alas, here he was. Wilbur was enjoying the experience greatly, loving the housing and farms that lay everywhere across the land. He complimented the beautiful architecture, seemingly proud of Tubbo’s improvement on building. It was a shame that Tubbo was off exploring with Ranboo today, his friend would’ve loved showing around the man.

As they finished off the tour, Tommy dragged Wilbur over to a bench that sat outside of his own small cottage in Snowchester. Wilbur followed reluctantly, giving Sam and Charlie ( _ a new member of Snowchester, he was a slime hybrid _ ) a wave behind his shoulder.

Tommy sat on the bench quickly, Wilbur questionably sitting beside his younger brother.

“I’m glad you’re back, you know,” The blond said after a few seconds of silence. Wilbur looked over at the boy he raised, his face evidently shocked.

“Why, exactly? Nobody liked me when I was alive.”

“When we were in Pogtopia, that wasn’t you. I feel like everyone knows that. You were fucking _grieving_ , man. You had lost your _son_ , your _country_ , and most of your friends within the span of a day. You felt like an absolute piece of shit for something you couldn’t control. You shouldn’t have blown up L’manberg, no, but _Phil shouldn’t have fucking stabbed you!_ He should’ve actually gotten you help like a normal human being.”

Wilbur was staring at the ground, his face blank but his mind racing.

“I hurt you. I hurt you so much, Tommy. I manipulated you, I yelled at you, _I fucking **abused you**_ in the ravine. I’m so sorry. I genuinely am. I don’t think I can forgive myself for what I did to you,” Wilbur muttered, the snow that fell from the sky covering the tops of his boots. Tommy was still looking straight ahead, the scars across his face even more red from the cold.

“You might not be able to forgive yourself, but I can somewhat forgive you. I’ve got the Wilbur that I know back. You might’ve gave me a few trust issues, and that can’t be completely fixed. I acknowledge that shit. But, it can heal. Well, eventually. Pretty sure I’ve got enough trauma at the age of sixteen to last me a life time, big man.”

Wilbur let out a quiet laugh, his face full of sorrow and guilt. “Yeah, I guess you do. You should’ve have it, though. You or Tubbo. Tubbo’s biological father literally _exiled_ his best friend. Plus, he got publicly executed by a _fucking anarchist!_ What sense does that make? An anarchist taking orders from a president. I don’t know what in fuck’s name Techno was thinking when he pulled that shit. Then Techno turns around and says that he’s a victim constantly. Oh, you nearly got executed? _**Big whoop**_ , you’ve got three lives. And you’re a fucking adult. At least you’re not a literal child. Your feelings are hurt because a teenager chose his friends and home over your sorry ass who only housed him for a week? Fuck off, man.”

Tommy stayed silent once Wilbur finished his rant, not knowing how it was so calm yet anger fueled at the same time. He still was staring forward, now with his head rested on top of his knees.

“You’re like my kid, ya’ know?” Wilbur whispered, his voice full of hurt. Tommy’s eyes widened, his head turning to look at his older brother.

“What?”

“I see you as my kid. I have Fundy, and he’ll _always_ be my little champion, but he fucking hates me. I can see why, and I’m glad he has a parent that can properly take care of him now. I’ve always seen you as my son and my little brother, ya know? I mean, I practically raised you, it was only natural that I get attached.”

Tommy felt his eyes filling with tears as he looked at his brother. Wilbur continued to stare at the ground, not even bothering to look up as he continued to speak.

“You were my last thought before I died, you know that? You and Fundy. The last thought I had was ‘ _I hope someone takes care of my two boys_.’ My last dying wish was that you and him would be okay. And look where we are instead. You said it yourself, you’ve got so much fucking trauma and so does Fundy. Hell, _our own father_ hates both of you. And I’m genuinely so fucking sorry. I just wanted you two to be okay, and instead I begged for death like a coward. I thought that the only way I could be happy was if I was a dead man,” Wilbur continued, his voice beginning to crack and tears falling down his cheeks.

Tommy felt tears roll down his own face, staying frozen in place as he continued to look at the broken man beside him. His heart hurt for his brother, for the man who had lost it all.

“I still kind of want to go back. I enjoyed being dead. But at the same time, I don’t want to. I want to stay here, with my friends, with my brother, and I want it to stay like that. I want to stay here with _my kid_ ,” Wilbur finished, taking off his glasses and wiping tears from the lenses. He wiped his eyes after, letting out a ragged sigh and finally looking over at Tommy.

“I’m not going anywhere, and I will protect you and Tubbo till the end of my days. Same with Fundy, if he will let me.”

Tommy gave a watery smile, engulfing his older brother in a hug.


	3. interlude

Technoblade has many regrets. It was a consequence of being an anarchist. He sometimes had to hurt people for his ideas, but he’d get over it eventually. His biggest regret was his family falling apart, but he didn’t give a shit anymore. It didn’t matter. Wilbur was dead permanently because of the failed resurrection, Tommy was a fucking traitor who backstabbed him, and Phil was the only one he could trust. That was that and he had accepted that.

( _You haven’t. You never will be able to. The voices know that, but they don’t care. You miss Wilbur, you feel so much fucking guilt about Tommy, and Phil isn’t a good father. But you don’t care._ )

As he gathered honey from his bee hives, he continued to repeat that familiar mantra in his head. The one about his family being gone, that all he needed was himself. He didn’t need family, why would he need that? It didn’t matter, and neither did they. Except for Phil. Phil mattered. He was Techno’s dad, his best friend, the only person who cared.

( _Nobody cares because you’re a psychopath. You push others away. You destroy what they love. You’ve hurt children._ )

He was a person.

( _You are a weapon._ )

He deserved to be treated like one.

( _You act like a weapon._ )

He didn’t give a shit about loosing people. They all left eventually, why should he give a shit?

( _Tommy left because he went with people who loved him. You never loved Tommy. You always told him to shut up. He’s a kid. A child. A FUCKING TEENAGER. HE IS SIXTEEN, AND YOU TREAT HIM AS IF HE’S A GROWN MAN. **HE ISN’T**._)

Techno finished gathering honey, giving a sigh and walking back into his cabin.


	4. an accidental secret

Wilbur being resurrected became somewhat of a secret around the land. It wasn’t on purpose, not at all, actually. Wilbur didn’t give a shit if someone found out that he was alive, it’s just that nobody thought to bring it up. The only people in particular that knew of the man’s resurrection were Tommy, Sam, Tubbo, Charlie, Jack, Foolish, Puffy, Fundy, and Eret.

Basically, only Snowchester and three other people knew the man was back.

So, it came to a great shock when Ranboo went to visit the small country and was greeted by a man that was supposed to be dead.

Ranboo’s eyes were wide when he spotted Wilbur, the man chopping wood into logs and placing them on a few sleds for transportation.

“Uhm...” Ranboo had finally said, causing the other to look the teenager’s way with a smile.

“Oh, hello! I’m guessing you’re Ranboo?”

“How do you know my name? Aren’t you supposed to be dead? I thought Techno and Phil’s resurrection failed,” Ranboo questioned, his entire mind spinning. Wilbur raised an eyebrow at that, giving him a look of confusion.

“One, I know your name because my little brother’s friend is friends with you. He mentioned you were an enderman hybrid. Two, I’m not dead, clearly. Three, the resurrection didn’t fail, it just placed me in a place elsewhere than where it was held. I thought Tubbo said you were quiet,” The older man joked, the teenager still not moving out of pure shock.

“Oh,” Ranboo finally mumbled, walking over to where Wilbur was still chopping logs.

“Well? I’m guessing you’re here to visit someone. If you’re here to visit Tubbo, him and Tommy are out gathering resources with Sam, so you’ll have to come back later. Foolish, Jack, and Puffy are home, though. Eret’s picking berries next to the potato farms, so if you’re here for him-”

“I’m fine, thanks. I just haven’t been out for a while. Do you need any help with those?” Ranboo asked, his arms crossed and his shoulders hunched over slightly. He was just now realizing how long it had been since he talked to a new person.

“If you want. I’m not gonna force you, though,” Wilbur said, giving a smile and continuing to chop wood.

A brief silence fell between to two, the sound of an axe splitting wood being the only sound at all.

“Well... what do you need me to do?”

Wilbur immediately grinned. “Just need you to load the wood onto the sleds, nothing much.”

Ranboo nodded, picking up the logs and placing them onto the sleds that sat a few feet away.

A few moments of silence grew between them, Wilbur suddenly breaking the awkward tension. “So, how did you know about my resurrection but didn’t know that I’m alive?”

Ranboo’s eyes widened. He was not revealing that he was staying with Techno and Phil. _Hell no_. “Well... uhm, I’d rather not say.”

“That’s fine, then. All I know is that Techno and Phil were the ones who did it. I’m praying to some non-existing god that they don’t find out I’m alive, though. If they do, I will gladly be socking Phil in the fucking jaw.”

Ranboo gave a questionable glance in Wilbur’s direction. _What? What did Phil do?_

“Why Phil? Seems pretty chill to me.”

“Oh, don’t get me started on him. He neglecting all of his kids, including me, except for Techno, he doesn’t give a shit about Tommy, he blew up a country to teach two children a lesson, and so much more shit. And Techno, too! He traumatizes people left and right _then plays the victim_!” Wilbur exclaimed, slamming his axe into the wood and splitting it in two.

Ranboo’s expression was one full of confusion and fear, and it wasn’t directed towards Wilbur. _Phil? Neglecting kids? Techno? Playing the victim? What **in fuck’s name** was going on today?_

“Sorry, shouldn’t have thrown all of that onto you. Everyone in this land has trauma, you don’t need to worry about mine,” Wilbur muttered, giving a sigh.

Ranboo gave a nod. “It’s fine, really. Glad you told me.”

Wilbur nodded back. “Well, if you’re glad I did it, then I guess there’s nothing to apologize for.”

“Nothing at all.”

Wilbur finally chopped the last logs, Ranboo loading them onto the sleds. They began dragging the wood into the small storage shed, both of them dragging one sled each.

As Wilbur loaded the last bits of firewood into the shed, Ranboo stood awkwardly off to the side. He was randomly fidgeting with some branch he found on the ground, bending it and twisting it until it broke. The older man turned around, causing the younger to startle from his random fidgeting.

“You fidget a lot, too, don’t you?” Wilbur asked, phrasing it in a way of asking for confirmation. The enderman hybrid shyly nodded, looking at the ground in shame.

“No, no, that’s not a bad thing. Tommy does that a lot as well. I was just asking because I’ve got a fidget toy in my pocket if you want it. It’s a tangle toy that I bought a while back. You can have it, if you want,” Wilbur asked calmly, pulling the purple colored object from his pocket. Ranboo’s eyes lit up, a barely visible smile forming on his face.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” He said, Wilbur handing him the object. Ranboo immediately began to mess with it, feeling a wave of comfort wash over him as he let himself mess with strangely shaped toy.

“Knock yourself out, man. You can keep it. I’ve got a few more back at my cabin, it won’t hurt to loose one,” Wilbur said, nodding his head in the direction of said-cabin. “It’s nearly dark, Ranboo. Don’t you need to get home?”

Ranboo’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing how dark it was. “Actually, yeah, I do. Nice meeting you!”

Wilbur gave a smile as the teen began to run home, calling out a farewell as he walked to go greet Tommy and Tubbo from their little adventure.

And if Ranboo didn’t tell Techno and Phil that Wilbur’s resurrection had actually succeeded?

Well, they’d find out in their own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS IT! hope you all enjoyed this short little fix, and plz drop a kudo if u liked it lol

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
